devilworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Growth possibilities
This page will eventually make "filling the gaps" obsolete. Please add all evolution lines possible from monsters. If a monster can grow from two different options, make sure it's written twice, one on each branch. It also lists the families in proper order. Slyme Family Gel Egg ┗ Baby Slyme ┣ Slyme ┃ ┣ Box Slyme (Influenced by use of TV) ┃ ┣ King Slyme ┣ Melt Slyme ┃ ┣ Liquid Slyme ┃ ┣ Poison Slyme Influenced by the use ┃ of a toadstool item. ┣ Flyme ┃ ┣ Bubble Slyme ┃ ┗ Angel Slyme Has a chance to become this ┃ instead of dying. (RARE) ┣ Body Slyme ┃ ┣ Slyme Knight (Lot of Training) ┃ ┗ FootSlyme ┗ Twin Slyme Influenced by overfeeding. ┣ Triple Slyme Influenced by overfeeding. ┣ Totem Slyme hungry twin slyme ┗ Couple Slyme Octoslyme ┗ Metal Slyme (RARE) ┗ Merdine Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┗ Sirslime (RARE) Insectum Family Bug Egg ┗ Bug ┣ Long Bug ┃ ┣ Ogre Bug ┃ ┣ Fake Snake ┃ ┗ Red Scorpion ┣ Feather Bug ┃ ┣ Killer Bee ┃ ┣ Hercules ┃ ┗ Shimmer Bug ┣ Fat Bug (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┃ ┣ Giant Bug (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┃ ┣ Spider (Influenced by the use of a toadstool item.) ┃ ┣ Needle Bug ┃ ┣ Balloon Bug ┃ ┃ ┗ Balloon Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┃ ┗ Pink Spider (RARE) ┗ Human Bug ┣ Sickle Bug ┃ ┗ Mantis Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┣ Soldier Bug ┗ Spider Ursine Family Bear Egg ┗ Mini Bear ┣ Bear ┃ ┣ Giant Bear (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┃ ┣ Fighter Bear (evolves into champ bear? needs confirmation) ┃ ┗ Ball Bear (Influenced by toadstool / bad cares.) ┣ Neck Bear (Influenced by starvation.) ┃ ┣ LngNeck Bear ┃ ┣ Pump Bear ┃ ┗ TwoHead Bear ┣ Dog Bear ┃ ┣ Horse Bear ┃ ┣ Camel Bear ┃ ┗ Bear Bus ┗ Prime Bear ┣ Bear Man ┣ Sleepy Bear Influenced by skipping training. ┗ Super Bear Cyclops Family Ball ┗ Eye Ball ┣ Floating Eye ┃ ┣ Fly Eye ┃ ┣ Ahriman ┃ ┣ Root Eye (Influenced by using a plant.) ┃ ┗ Evil Eye Influenced by the use of the toadstool item. (RARE) ┣ Shadow Eye Influenced by focusing on aggressiveness. ┃ ┣ Dark Eye ┃ ┣ Dark Shadow ┃ ┣ Dark Ball ┃ ┗ Handsel Influenced by focusing on aggressiveness. (RARE) ┣ BloodSht Eye ┃ ┣ Eye Boy Might be influenced by proper weight management. ┃ ┣ Eye Leaf Influenced by using a plant item in the room. ┃ ┗ Congest Eye ┗ Propel Eye (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┣ Eye Robot (Influenced by overfeeding.) ┣ Eye Catcher ┗ Helicop Eye Amphibian Family Frog Egg ┗ Tadpole ┣ Half Frog Influenced by overfeeding. ┃ ┣ Frog ┃ ┣ Poison Frog ┃ ┗ Fat Frog Influenced by overfeeding. ┣ Fish Tadpole Influenced by skipping training. ┃ ┣ Fish ┃ ┣ Stick Frog Influenced by skipping training. ┃ ┗ Dog Tadpole ┣ Tono ┃ ┣ Mr. Tono ┃ ┣ Horn Frog ┃ ┗ Note Tadpole ┗ Tail Tadpole ┣ Tail Frog Influenced by skipping training. ┣ Foot Frog ┃ ┗ Foot Frog EX Has a chance to become this instead of dying. (RARE) ┗ Tall Frog Plantae Family Seed ┗ Plant ┣ Rootplant ┃ ┣ Powerfuleaf (Lot of Training) ┃ ┣ FluffyLeaf (Toadstool item) ┃ ┗ ┣ Leafplant ┃ ┣ Giantleaf ┃ ┣ Powerfuleaf ┃ ┗ Thicklyleaf ┣ Flowerplant (Overweight) ┃ ┣ Vaseplant ┃ ┣ Pakupaku ┃ ┗ BrutalPlant ┗ ThornPlant (Not Training) ┣ Swordkeeper ┣ Pokey ┗ Avian Family Egg ┗ Minichicken ┣ Flychicken ┃ ┣ Griffon ┃ ┣ Firebird (influenced by toadstool) ┃ ┗ ┣ Duck ┃ ┣ ┃ ┣ ┃ ┗ Sumoduck ┣ Tallchicken (Overwright without Training) ┃ ┣ ┃ ┣ Tallcock (Lot of Training) ┃ ┗ Ostrich ┗ ShrimpChick (Overweight with Training) ┣ Chimera ┣ Harpie ┗ Garuda (Little care) Earthmen Family Stone ┗ Rock ┣ Big Rock ┃ ┣ Giant Rock (Overweight) ┃ ┣ Rock Snake (Lot of Training) ┃ ┣ Easter ┃ ┗ Snowman Influence by the use of a fridge item. (RARE) ┣ Golem ┃ ┣ Fire Golem ┃ ┣ Ice Golem ┃ ┣ Elec Golem ┃ ┗ Golemech ┣ Muddy Influenced by Hunger, Mushroom ┃ ┣ Mad Muddy ┃ ┣ Mud Man ┃ ┗ ┗ Block Influenced by the use of a Statue item. ┣ Frozen ┣ Needle Block ┗ Blocks Devil Family Devil Egg ┗ Bat ┣ Wing Lizard ┃ ┣ Lizard Man ┃ ┣ Fire Lizard ┣ Mini Demon ┃ ┣ Demon ┃ ┣ Blade ┃ ┣ Dwarf ┃ ┗ Satan ┣ Mega Bat ┃ ┣ Vampire ┃ ┣ Giga Bat ┃ ┗ Hatbat ┗ Minidevil ┣ Satan (Influenced by statue) ┣ Fallen (Influenced by toadstool) ┗ Tengu Fluff Family Fluffball ┗ Fur ┣ Furwool ┃ ┣ Cloud ┃ ┣ ┃ ┗ ┣ Hopper Brine Family Undead Family